


i live and never learn

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: Late at night, when the game is over and the radios have gone silent, Belt will knock on Madison's door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Clockwork by Easton Corbin.
> 
> Written for a prompt from telesilla.

They've come a long way. Madison doesn't always know if that's a good thing. He remembers the first time he and Belt hooked up. 2011. Belt had missed a catch which meant the other team scoring a run. Madison doesn't remember the player or the team, or even if they'd won or loss. All he remembers is Belt moping incessantly. They were sharing a room and he just wouldn't let it go and Madison was fucking annoyed, so he'd told him to shut up and when he wouldn't shut up, Madison had made him shut up.

Honestly, it's one of the best kisses he's ever had, even if Belt wasn't responding for half of it.

Things have changed since then. Belt still beats himself up now and then but there's a confidence there that some people either fail or refuse to recognize. He only looks like a baby giraffe, the Bambi eyes are an illusion. Low-key badass is more accurate. One wrong step and he will fuck you the fuck up. It's hot as hell and gets Madison's blood racing. He can get anything or anyone he wants and he knows it. 

They've never been exclusive. Once upon a time that was okay, no big deal. But things are different now. It's like they're at an age where you're either settled down (or about to be) or you're a confirmed bachelor. Belt is growing into the confirmed bachelor role and Madison wants to be settled down. He wants a home, a family, someone that's going to be there always. They don't want the same things and that kills Madison because there's no one else he wants that with. Just Brandon. Only Brandon. They never talk about it and never will. Things won't change. So he takes what he can get, what he's allowed, rather than nothing at all.

When they're on a home stand, even when they're not, he always knows what to expect. Late at night, when the game is over and the radios have gone silent, Belt will knock on Madison's door. Spring training isn't any different. They knock over the Padres and Madison slips away as soon as decently possible. He sits on his couch and watches the sun track across the sky and start to set. And then there's the knock. He opens the door and as soon as it's closed, Belt is pressing him against the wall and crushing their lips together, hands running under Madison's shirt. Words fall from his lips.

Miss this. Even if they did it the day before.

Take this off. As if Madison would ever, could ever, say no.

Need you. Madison needs him more.

Perfect. A lie.

There's nothing gentle about the way they are together. Belt starts and Madison responds in kind, ripping clothes from Belt's body as incidental marks and bruises are left on his own skin. Madison is living in a studio. It's a quick and practiced step from the wall to his bed and Belt shoves him onto it, barely allowing him to settle before two slick fingers are pressing into his body and stretching him with haste and without gentleness.

He likes it this way, he really does. Gentle sex bores him for the most part. He likes the bite of pain, the burn of too much too fast, the press of fingers into his skin and the knowledge that in the morning, those marks will be a deep purple and last for days. When Belt pushes into him, it's gentle at first. Not kindness, not affection, it's a tease. A taunt until Madison groans and pleads for more and then Belt's weight drops onto him, pinning him to the bed as his cock fills Madison in one hard, brutal thrust. Madison arches into it, howls with the pleasure of it, and Belt is insufferably smug.

Madison has his own weapons, his own actions that Belt craves but the difference is that Belt will never condescend to ask for it. He doesn't have to, though, he never has to. He just gives Madison that dark, hungry look, the one that says as plain as words that he could do anything and Madison would beg for more, and Madison can't help himself. He reaches up a hand, closes it around Belt's throat and squeezes. The first time, it was like a punishment, like he wanted to choke that insufferable confidence right off of Belt's face. But now, it's done for what it does to Brandon. His eyes roll back a little, he thrusts a little harder, he chokes and he growls and he snarls and when he comes, it's with a slam so violent that Madison is always surprised he hasn't managed to bruise his own hips before now.

Aftercare. Belt getting rid of the condom. Wiping themselves down with a washcloth and sprawling in the bed, staring at the ceiling. They talk about the game. About sex. About anything but the two of them. Belt always leaves, eventually rolling out of bed and stumbling around getting dressed, nudging Madison with his knuckles and telling him that he'll see him the next day. Madison grins and shoves him out the door with a laugh that dies as soon as the door is shut. Madison turns the lock, draws the chain.

He goes to bed and he hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> It always seems like Bum is the strong one and Belt the sufferer, at least when I write them, so I wanted to do something a little different.


End file.
